


Konohogwarts

by WonderStruck13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Crack Relationships, Depressed Itachi, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Parselmouth Sasuke, Seer Neji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderStruck13/pseuds/WonderStruck13
Summary: Naruto goes to Hogwarts where there are no actual Harry Potter characters. And that’s about it for now.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto fidgeted with his Hogwarts robe in anticipation in what house he’d end up in. Hufflepuff maybe? Naruto never really did fit in considering he was an orphan who had no real wizarding skills. Or Slytherin? He had dreams that he’d do almost anything to make a reality. Merlin knows. 

But Naruto knew one thing.He had to make a good impression if he wanted to have friends so Naruto tapped the shoulder of the dark haired girl in front of him. She looked nice.  
“Hey.” Her face was turning red and she her large, lavender, pupil-less eyes where terribly startled. Well, this is weird, Naruto thought to himself. At least he won’t be the only weirdo.  
“So what house do you think you’ll end up in?” The strange girl brought her thumbs together and turned away from Naruto. Weirdo. So naturally her and Naruto would inevitably become great friends.

“Don’t mind Hinata. She’s just nervous. My name is Shikamaru Nara, umm, and hi”. The voice was uninterested and lazy as was the appearance of the lanky owner of the voice.

“ I’m Naruto Uzumaki, and I will become a great wizard!”

“Hold up. Uzumaki?” Shikamaru looked at Naruto incredulously, his lazy eyes widening in surprise.

“The Uzumaki clan were wiped out eight years ago! They are all dead!”

“Do I look dead to you?” 

“Somewhat. But whatever, it’s troublesome anyway.” Naruto internally snorted. Shikamaru was way more dead-looking than he was. He turned his attention to the sorting hat.

“Hinata Hyuga!” The strange girl with the shoulder length hair walked up to the platform with her head facing the ground. Her face showed a mixture of emotions, from irritation to wonder. He didn’t blame her, the sorting hat clearly possesses and unregulated amount of sass shown by how it riled up the really pretty yet rather annoying blond girl, Ino, who eventually ended up in Ravenclaw.

“Slytherin!” the sorting hat yelled. Slytherin? That can’t possibly be right. That shy weirdo couldn’t possibly be evil Naruto thought to himself as he watched her join the table with the bastard, Sasuke, and some blond girl with crazy pigtail thingies. 

“Kiba Inuzuka!” He is going to be in Gryffindor, Naruto thought to himself. Kiba was friendly, loud and obnoxious and also clearly begging for attention with those red inverted triangles on his cheeks.

“Gryffindor!” ‘Ha!’ Naruto thought to himself. ‘I could be a seer!’

‘Gaara no Sabaku!’ He was artsy clearly considering he is wearing eyeliner. Ravenclaw maybe?

“Slytherin!” Oh.

“Tenten Yarime!” The girl was pretty but menacing looking with Chinese buns and Kunai in her robes. Slytherin, yes definitely Slytherin.

“Hufflepuff!” ‘So much for being a seer.’ Naruto sighed.

“Neji Hyuga!” Naruto widened his eyes. This guy was beautiful. Sasuke and Ino were also beautiful but this guy was on a whole other level. There was a bandanna covering his forehead. And his eyes, Merlin his eyes. Hinata may of had the exact same eyes but they looked so wonderful on him. But he was unattainable and probably a Slytherin like Hinata.

“Ravenclaw!” Neji bowed his head then walked towards the table with Ino. 

“I saw you staring at Hyuga. Don’t bother, he doesn’t let anything or anyone close to him.” Shikamaru had a slight smirk on his face. Was Naruto really that obvious though?

“Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto walked up the steps of the platform where Lady Tsunade would put the sorting hat on his head. He shouldn’t be nervous. It wasn’t a big deal. But Naruto was indeed nervous.

“An Uzumaki, huh? Not particularly wise. But there is ambition. Slytherin perhaps? No. You are too loyal” The hat seemed to whisper in Naruto’s ear.

“Gryffindor!” Naruto leapt off the platform and hurried to the Gryffindor table next to Kiba and somebody with a ridiculous haircut and eyebrows. Sakura later joined them on the Gryffindor table and Naruto felt content with his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we see it from Sakura’s POV. Cool beans.

Sakura’s Gryffindor dormitory room was decorated with deep red tapestries with golden lions that moved if anyone were to look at them long enough. There was a balcony with heavy red curtains with intricate gold patterns. Even the bed frames were rich mahogany. For the room was extravagant royal and terribly Gryffindor.

Sakura Haruno hated it. It was gaudy and painful for her to look at. This was completely wrong. But the sorting has was never wrong. She was supposed to be in Ravenclaw for she was the smart one, not Ino. And what the hell is the shy, meek Hinata doing in Slytherin, that is where Ino was supposed to be at. And Gryffindor is Tenten’s domain for that girl was a beast with her loud enthusiasm. Sakura has no friends here, she knew none of the other girls and as if Naruto or Kiba will make good company.

Sakura went to the balcony to get some fresh air and see the moon and the stars. She couldn’t bear the wretched room anymore. 

Sakura sighed loudly and watched her exhalation as the air was cold enough for it to be visible. Being a witch was never a desirable option. As a 13 year old girl she found the idea amusing and quite frankly, exciting but after some deep thought, Sakura concluded that being a witch was more troubling than it is worth. All of the danger she will inevitably face because of some stupid wizarding politics that have gotten out of hand made Sakura shudder. A peaceful life as a muggleborn witch was out of the question.

But it didn’t matter in that moment. Because the sky was clear, the stars were beautiful and bright and the creacsent moon reminded Sakura of Arabian Nights despite its angle being English. 

“What are you contemplating this late at night?” Sakura turned to see a pretty dark skinned girl wearing a deep red nightdress. “A good nights sleep is needed to make a good impression tomorrow.” 

“You are awake as well. And I don’t care what they think of me,” Sakura said coldly. and looked the directly at the girl. “So why are you awake then?”

“My father taught me to be sensitive to my surroundings and I was curious, I guess.” 

That felt embarrassing to Sakura as she checked if the other girls were asleep. This girl was good. Sakura genuinely smiled at the other girl. “Fair enough. I like you, you are cool. I’m Sakura and we can talk in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Karui, my name is Karui. Your hair is interesting. Like pretty. Okay, goodnight.” Sakura flipped her pastel pink hair with a grin and closed the balcony doors behind them.

And so the two first year Gryffindor girls slept like logs. Sakura because she didn’t feel so alone and thought perhaps being a witch is not so bad. They may send her to her death but the muggleborn knew it was wasteful to lament. And Karui because she finally knew someone her age besides Shino Aburame and she did not care for  
Sakura’s heritage.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Kakashi Hatake a Charms professor (the best one in his definitely humble opinion) took a swig of his fire whiskey and stared intensively at Anko Mitarashi, the flying instructor. It was considered rather strange for Anko to want to be a flying instructor as she was incredibly talented with defence against dark arts.

“They’re putting me with first years. I told the Hokage that I wouldn’t teach anyone younger than third year.” Kakashi told Anko and she chugged down her own fire whiskey.

“I always have first years, they’re brats but not that bad. Just scare them.” 

Kakashi finished his drink. “Handling them is not the issue, Anko, it’s why I have to teach them. And the fact they are doing Defence Against Dark Arts.” 

Anko looked mildly concerned. Kakashi had a point and she knew where this was going. This generation will not have long to enjoy their youth.

“It’s a pity to ruin the innocent, right. We are making an army out of them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji

Breakfast at Hogwarts was quite something. The dining hall was expansive with high ceilings that were enchanted to have pale, calm colours that moved slow enough to not distract the pupils. As for the food, there was plenty of fruit including fruit such as orange mangoes and pink guavas. There were many different kinds of bread, oats, jams and spreads. There were eggs in many forms and meat and fish in many forms. There was a saying, Hinata thought to herself whilst waiting in the queue, Eat breakfast like a king, lunch like a duke and dinner like a pauper. That seemed to be the way Hogwarts was going.

The Hyuga clan never had a huge appreciation for food. To the Hyuga, food was merely sustenance and fancy food was a luxury. And despite their riches and nobility Hyugas rarely receive luxury.

Her mind flitted across the thought of her cousin, Neji, but she diverted her mind back to food or Naruto or something just in case Neji knew when she thought of him. But her mind kept going back to Neji.  
Her once sweet, caring cousin, now cold and ruthless. The Hyuga ruins the best people, Hinata thought to herself bitterly. And to think her weakling ass ended up in the famed Slytherin instead of Neji, a Ravenclaw.

Hinata put some wholewheat toast on her plate and applied apricot jam to it. Then she grabbed a boiled egg and some grapefruit and banana. She’d prove to her stuck up family she is worth their time. And after that, she’d help her dear, suffering cousin, get rid of the very thing that enslaves him. But first there is school.

“Hey! Hinata!” Hinata didn’t even care that her train of thought was interrupted. It was Naruto. She practiced this in her heard but she wasn’t expecting Naruto to approach her. Say something! Just say something! So Hinata smiled. “Hi, Naruto!”

“So do you want to sit with Me, Kiba and Shikamaru? Also a few others. I know our conversation before the sorting hat was really awkward but I want to be your friend.” Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Her Naruto is asking her to sit with him! She was going to sit with the red haired Slytherin girl but not after this!

Out of habit, she bowed her head slightly. “I would love to sit with you.” And so she followed her beloved Naruto to where he was sitting and sat down.

“Hi Hinata, it’s good to see you.” 

“Hi, Ino. It is nice to see you as well.  
Hinata recognised some of the people. She knew Ino and Sakura. They were somewhat friends of hers. And she knew Kiba Inuzuka and Shino of the noble Aburame. There was Sasuke of the noble Uchiha. And of course, Naruto. She loved Naruto when she first saw him. He was loud,obnoxious and without an ounce of grace. He was the opposite of the Hyuga. 

Hinata was drawn to his bright, blonde hair. This was because certain Hyuga children have no reason to socialise with non-Hyuga and for a while, Hinata had never seen any hair colour other than a few shades of brown, dark blue, dark purple and black. He was tan like her sister, Hanabi, with freckles on his nose and cheeks and whisker markings. A clan mark possibly?

“So Hinata, what class do you have next?” Naruto asked her with genuine curiosity.

“I have transfiguration.” She said quitely.

“As do I so I assume Slytherin and Ravenclaw have their first lessons together. And Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are together.” Ino stated. Ravenclaw for her was starting to make more sense.

“I have mêlée arts,” chimed Chouji. He hoped he would not be paired up with Tenten for that was where her genius was.

The group finished the last of their breakfast. Hinata looked at Naruto’s whisker markings on his cheeks. “Excuse me, but Naruto, what are those whisker markings on your cheeks? What exactly do they mean?”

Everyone looked at Hinata aghast. Shy Hinata is the person who asked the question everyone was wondering. Would they find out where the so called ‘Uzumaki’ came from? 

Ino and Shikamaru knew that curiosity would make someone do something so illogical or uncharacteristical of them. Shikamaru knew because he often found his lazy ass trying new things for the sake of curiosity. As for Ino, many of her clan members often specialised in torture and coercion. To evoke someone’s curiosity would have similar illogical reactions as if evoking lust.

“I’m sorry Hinata but I don’t know what they mean. I’m an orphan so no person could tell me and I’ve had them forever, they are not scars.” Naruto’s voice sounded smaller and more serious than before. It broke Hinata’s heart.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Hinata whispered, her voice low. And on that solemn note, the group went their separate ways to their lessons. 

Shikamaru decided he hated lectures from anyone, not just his mother. Kurenai sensei the Transfiguration professor was giving a lecture about how dangerous the subject will be, safety procedures and how no spell should be done without the request of a teacher be it her or Itachi sensei of forth year. 

Listening to Kurenai sensei was even harder with the cold, beautiful Hyuga next to him. Everything about the Hyuga was beautiful, Shikamaru did not consider himself homosexual but a beauty was a beauty. Shikamaru wondered if Neji had Veela blood running through his veins.

Neji was writing something on a notebook and Shikamaru was able to catch a glimpse and it contained mentioning of constellations, the Uchiha and a drawing of a lark in a cage. It just wasn’t enough information. And Neji seemed to see him glancing at his notebook so he put an enchantment on his notebook so only he could see what was being written with the guise of Neji writing down Kurenai sensei’s words. No first year should know that spell, it is not terribly difficult to make the writing disappear or to even to replace it but to make it appear as if he’s writing notes for the lesson but he is actually doing his own thing. 

“Look class, take your examples from Neji, take notes on what I say.” Even Kurenai sensei did not even realise what Neji was doing. Shikamaru supposed it was from underestimating the other first year.

“Being here is just a waste of time for you, isn’t it?” Shikamaru said to Neji with a slight smirk on his face.

“Mind your own business Nara.” Neji barely glanced at Shikamaru for most of his focus on his notebook.

“Sorry, Neji, but you’re the most interesting there is thing here.” Neji put his pen and notebook down and looked Shikamaru in the eye. “I am quite observant, not to mention I am already knowledgable in this subject like you, Neji.”

Shikamaru was not sure what he was getting himself into. Neji did not talk to anyone except Rock Lee and Tenten Yarime, his fighting partners and even then he was cold. He was the protector of Hinata but to her he could be downright malicious. Many full grown wizards were scared of him and there are rumours of his clan going to extreme measures to control him. His words could allegedly drive a wizard to suicide. Shikamaru was aware Neji could kill him and make it seem like an accident.

Neji looked quite interested. The 14 year old smiled and Shikamaru had never seen a sight so beautiful. Definitely Veela. “Well played. Tell me about your skills in transfiguration.”

Shikamaru looked at the Hyuga in awe. “I can turn shadows into objects and I can also wield the shadows and control people with them but that’s not transfiguration. I can also create illusions like the one you just did but not as quickly.”

The Hyuga boy gave a good natured laugh. “Control people with shadows, Nara? That’s forbidden magic.” 

“You were breaking the rules just then. Also nobody cares about forbidden spells in a time of war, otherwise they’ll kill us. But you already know that Hyuga Neji.” Following such rules were for times of peace but certain wizards were willing to commit genocides to stay in or to gain power. Quite frankly, wizards were worse than normal people as they can make a compromise or control the masses by deceit but the wizarding community is simply to small and powerful, yet not mentally powerful enough to keep quiet.

“That I do, Nara. The Hyuga, the Uchiha, even the remaining Uzumaki, all we know is war.” There was pain in his beautiful lavender eyes. To think Shikamaru could get Neji in such a vulnerable position, to see emotions on his face. 

Kurenai sensei had asked them to transform their pens into something else to see what they could do after her lecture. The muggleborns who lacked knowledge in magic besides her instructions simply changed it into a different pen or something simply like a pencil or paper. The muggleborns get extra tutoring from 4-5 everyday except Sunday so they’d definitely catch up. There were fires and flowers and stuffed toys. Inanimate objects. Most of the students took at least a minute to transform their pen. 

Shikamaru instantly transfigured his pen into a small bonsai tree and watched as Kurenai sensei assessed her pupils’ work. 

She nodded at Sasuke’s cello which was truly impressive and walked over to Neji and Shikamaru’s table at the back of the room.  
She nodded to him with a smile on her pretty red lips. “Good work, Shikamaru, a lovely tree.” 

She turned to Neji who hadn’t produced anything yet. “And you, Neji?”

The Hyuga boy sighed and created a small lark from the pen almost immediately. The little bird flew on his shoulder then onto his head. It was an adorable sight and the class cooed at the stoic Hyuga with a tiny bird on his head.

Kurenai nodded her head then dismissed the class. A first year boy, even with a lot of teaching shouldn’t have the chakra to create creatures from inanimate objects. And at that speed was truly concerning. She should tell the Hokage to keep an eye on that boy but she’d heard the rumours about his power and his lack of empathy and decided to keep quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things happen. We learn a bit about Sasuke and Neji. Sai is introduced

> Chapter 4 konohogwarts

____Out of the six lessons Sasuke had had that day, Study of Ancient Runes was definitely his favourite. It wasn’t the most exciting, that’d be flying. Nor was it the most easy, for that was transfiguration - a lesson that would eventually get harder as the muggleborns caught up. Sasuke enjoyed being challenged but Ancient Runes wasn’t even the most difficult subject witch was definitely mêlée arts, a muggle subject he respected and was useless at compared to the muggle,Rock Lee or Tenten Yarime or that wishy washy Suigetsu. But Ancient Runes was the most useful, the key to reading the Uchiha scriptures to see if there was a way to stop the war the Uchiha would inevitably start.

It was an issue of power and ideology. The Uchiha believed in Wizard superiority and that they should rule over mugglekind and that muggleborns are not the purebloods’ equals. Both ideas Sasuke thought to be completely bullshit. The Uchiha also want to reestablish the noble clan era sort of government where noble clans like the Uchiha and the Aburame held most of the power. To Sasuke, a corrupt ministry was no better than corrupt clan ruling except maybe they’d drag him into arranged marriages.

On that bitter thought, Sasuke walked to his last lesson of the day, History of Magic, with Gryffindor.

Iruka sensei just had to give them arranged seating plan. And Sasuke just had to sit next to Sakura, the girl who could go from an intelligent emo to a crazed fan girl in mere seconds, and next to her was the dumbass himself, Naruto Uzumaki. Here we go again.

Despite being in very different situations. The trio had known each other for years. They had first met when they were about seven in a park close to the wizarding part of the country. Naruto’s third orphanage was close by and that orphanage was probably his favourite as they didn’t care where he went or what he did. Sakura was visiting from her home up north to visit some relatives and she went to the park to temporarily escape her overbearing family. As for Sasuke, he was just playing on the swings and making small spells whilst Itachi practised his wizardry knowing the muggles couldn’t see anything of the sort. Naruto, naturally, was drawn to the Uchiha after seeing his use of magic.

The curious Sakura was then drawn to the other boys and that unfortunately, was the anticlimactic way she found out she was a witch.

The three formed a strange friendship that day and they’d always end up together every once in a while. History of Magic was just one of those examples.

Sasuke’s train of thoughts was interrupted by the snake on his lap. His satchel was open. Shit! Not Tomatoes! His stupid snake decided to get out knowing very well that he is not allowed. Sasuke prayed nobody would see his little friend.

“Hey Sakura! Sasuke has a snake on his lap!” Sakura looked beside her and giggled. Naruto was such an asshat. So Sasuke pretended to drop his pen and politely asked Tomatoes to get the fuck out in a whisper of course. Tomatoes said “Fuck you, Sasuke.”

Unfortunately or Sasuke, the ever-observing Sakura saw it. “Sasuke, you just spoke to your snake, and it understood you.”

Sasuke cursed his cruddy luck. “I’m a parselmouth. So I can speak to snakes, it’s an Uchiha thing, Tomatoes understands me as well.”

“Tomatoes!” Naruto and Sakura shrieked in unison with a look of joy on their faces. The entire class turned to the back table with curious looks on their faces. As for Iruka sensei, he was furious. It was clear to him that the trio hadn’t heard a thing he said and this was only the first 45 minutes of them even being in his subject.

“You three! For not paying attention and disrupting the lesson, you will stay after class for half an hour!” The normally soft spoken professor was yelling. Sasuke suddenly didn’t feel like a wizard anymore but a normal 13 year old boy getting told off. Honestly, he thought it felt rather exhilarating and then he remembered the appeal of Naruto and Sakura. Their strange ability to make him forget he is a wizard.

“Iruka sensei, I have muggleborn speed-up lessons after this.”

Iruka couldn’t allow her to miss her learning. “Sakura, you are excused but remember, such behaviour is not tolerated. You boys will be attending detention.” So Sasuke would be stuck with Naruto for half an hour, what a bother.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly. Sasuke learned how most wizards ended up being priests to help get people to worship God and how some of the members of noble clans are not completely human. Sasuke was already aware of this, the Uchiha themselves part Naga of India, part Vampyr of Eastern Europe, but mostly human.

Iruka sensei dismissed the class sans Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys were both annoyed and terrified of their punishment considering it is their first day.

Sakura smiled in glee and headed towards her muggleborns speed up classes.

Hinata smiled at the thought of that lesson and her dear friend Naruto getting in trouble. Giddiness spread throughout her body at the mention of ‘friend’. She had Shino and Kiba, who she had known for many years, Sakura and Ino, that scary red haired girl and white haired boy, Karin and Suigetsu, and of course, Naruto.

As Hinata walked back to her Slytherin dormitory room to change out of the uniform, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. “Hinata. Sasuke, where is he?”

Neji? Hinata turned around to see her older cousin. He looked exhausted and desperate. “Sasuke is in detention and will be released at 4:30.”

“Sorry Hinata.” Neji’s voice was breathless and soft and so unlike his usual cold, confidence. He then ran past her.

Shikamaru. Neji had to see Shikamaru. There was no time to run to the Ravenclaw dormitory so Neji ran into the closest changing room opened the large window and henged into a falcon leaving his clothes there and flying out of the window towards the Ravenclaw tower.

He could feel the surge of chakra inside of him even in the different form and with the gliding in the air, the giddy sensations only seemed to heighten.

Neji was pleased to find only Shikamaru was in the room and landed outside the balcony and tapped his beak against the glass to get Shikamaru’s attention and shortly, the other boy opened the glass door expecting the falcon to be a mere messages bird.

Neji flew under the covers of his bed and removed the henge spell and he remained decent with the sheets covering his legs. The stoic Shikamaru gasped at seeing Neji, naked nonetheless. Maybe he was Nejisexual, then again Ino. “Nara, please give me something to cover myself so I can stand. Then listen to me very carefully.”

Shikamaru gave Neji his Hogwarts robe and turned around. “Nara, you may turn around. Get yourself a notebook and pen.”

Neji had his hood up. Shikamaru internally laughed at the fact the Hyuga was basically wearing a dress that fell to his calves. “Write down everything I say, do not miss anything, Nara.”

The Hyuga’s lilac eyes glowed bright and prominent veins formed around them. Shikamaru thought he looked beautiful. His lip trembled and suddenly he spoke, it sounded as if a small choir of Nejis were speaking at once.

“The Uchiha boy faces internal conflict of who is his master and what decisions to make,  
To harmonise or to cleanse, to sacrifice or to be sacrificed.  
The walls between both worlds they are so desperate to keep standing will eventually crumble,  
Two muggleborns, to the ranks of greatness they fly  
and fate’s voice will be set free in sacrifice or in love”

Neji’s eyes and face turned back to normal and he fell to his knees in exhaustion and looked up at Shikamaru. “Did you record it all?”

“Neji, you are a seer.” He whispered in wonder. He didn’t even think seers existed anymore.

“I know Nara, did you record it all?” Shikamaru showed Neji the notebook with every word written down. “It doesn’t rhyme, I hate that.”

Neji ignored that. “I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

“Yes you do Neji.”

“Alright. In the changing room near the History of Magic classrooms, there will be my clothes. Bring me them and then we will talk. I’ll be right here.” Neji, still in Shikamaru’s robe, lay on his bed, completely exhausted.

The other muggleborns of first year were confessedly, really weird. First of all there was Rock Lee of Gryffindor. Lee excelled at all things physical and could put chakra into his kicks and punches but he was horrible at most magics. Maybe Runes were more suited for him.

Sakura of Gryffindor seemed to have dual personalities, she was mature, grumpy and pessimistic to childlike, obsessive and positive. Sakura has talent for intricate magic where refined chakra was necessary. The pink haired girl was also terrible at anything physical and despite her intellect, she had no common sense.

Sai had to be the strangest of all of them - as expected of a Ravenclaw. He spoke like a robot and smiled like a robot and his skin made plain paper look saturated. Sai was very talented in everything and was a quick learner but he seemed like an empty shell though Kakashi knew that not to be true. Sai wasn’t genuine in any of his gestures and truly emotionless.

That would be perfect for a soldier, Kakashi thought. But unfortunately suppressing the emotions to such an extent will eventually cause any person to break down so it causes more problems than it is worth.

The two Gryffindor’s were chatting happily - at least Kakashi thought so, and were making a lot of noise as young teenagers do but Sai was silent unless asked to speak and Kakashi knew such obedience is unnatural.

This would be quite a handful for kakashi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
